McCoy's Tribble Trouble
by Wolfca
Summary: Set after Into Darkness (spoilers inside) - Missing scene from the end of the film that I wish they had included


**McCoy's Tribble Trouble**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not even Karl Urban hehe

**AN:** Don't read this if you haven't seen Into Darkness as it doesn't contain spoilers from the get go.

This story popped into my mind as the credits were rolling and I was hoping for some little extra scene as Tribbles do cause some problem and seeing as there was now a live one on the ship I figured something must have happened. But it didn't so this short was made to entertain.

* * *

The events with the Vengeance and Khan were behind them. Kirk was alive and recovering in a sickbay in San Francisco. Scotty was on the Enterprise overseeing maintenance along with Spock who was determined that the Enterprise was back to full function. Oh course wherever Spock was, Uhura was not far behind. Chekov was helping Scotty as a back-up engineer and learning the ship more. Zulu was checking controls so that the ship reacted right. The crew was making sure the ship was right but it was missing its Captain. Even McCoy was missing his friend about. The young man was always trying to pull to bars and clubs or some other trouble that Kirk thought was a good idea. But Leonard McCoy was older then Kirk and a lot more sensible with his actions. Never getting too drunk to wander off with the first girl that showed interest like Kirk. True he could have gone with many of the women that had offered themselves to him, but he was a gentleman who was still  
getting over a rough divorce.

Doctor Leonard 'Bones' McCoy headed to the sickbay on the Enterprise to start clearing up and inventory its contents. 5 years in deep space and being the first of this sort of mission they had an unlimited budget. McCoy's head swam with all the equipment he could ask for, but he had to try and think long term for all medication. Would he need to buy in large bulk for something like headache tablets or some obscure disease that is 1 in a trillion chance of contracting. He was too busy staring at his datapad and walking automatically to his medbay that he'd forgotten the automatic doors were down. Walking into it his pad dug into his gut and he grunted in pain before he bounced off the door. Managing to stop himself from falling flat on his backside he rubbed his stomach and lightly shook his head before grumbling and hitting the button to open the door as he returned to looking at his pad walking onto a scene that would leave him feeling a bit silly and  
feeling like somehow a bit of Kirk's troublemaking had rubbed off on him.

"Switching off automatic to conserve power, my..." McCoy grumbled but was cut short.

As soon as the door opened there was a loud distinctive purring coming inside. Looking up McCoy raised his eyebrow recognising the noise but not sure why it was so loud till he saw what had happened. His eyes went wide in shock and horror as his mouth dropped. On every surface and nock was a multi-coloured furball of Tribbles. As he glanced round the room he prayed they were all contained within medbay till the shipwide broadcast blared with a Scottish accent voice.

"Does anyone know what happened to the food?" Scotty's voice asked.

McCoy looked back at the Tribbles and knew what had happened.

"I think I'd better check on Jim instead." McCoy muttered to himself and promptly turned around and ran out the medbay.

Only to hit the door once again, bouncing it this time he went down to the floor. Tribbles squeaked and he shot straight up again looking down at the furry carpet that went back to purring. Hitting the button he bolted out the door and down the corridor and off ship as quick as he could.

Running so fast he didn't notice he'd run straight past Spock, Uhura, Scotty, Chekov and Sulu who were laughing. Spock tried to call after the doctor but he was running so fast he slid round the corner so fast he must of been left with a friction burn down his side. Spock's voice had only made the doctor run faster as he didn't want to be caught. Injecting the dead Tribble with Khan's blood had seemed like a good idea at the time but now realised testing it on something that was a dead small furry animal that practically spent its life eating and breeding was not such a good idea. Once they were sure the poor doctor was out of earshot Scotty turned to the group.

"So what are we gonna do with 'em?" Scotty asked.

"We could beam them down to the captains' location and frighten the doctor some poor." Spock suggested with a half-smile and his usual raised eyebrow.

"Was that a joke?" Scotty asked.

The Vulcan maintained his smile as Uhura laughed beside him. It seemed the Vulcan was slowly embracing his human side more and more, little by little.

"But seriously. What are we gonna do with the lil blitters." Scotty asked.

"Ask Doctor McCoy?" Sulu offered.

"Logical." Spock replied considering that the doctor was best at biological problems.

The group all nodded then remembered the Doctor had fled the ship. They all at the same time went wide eyed and bolted after the fleeing doctor.

"Bones!" They all yelled as they ran after him.

They caught up McCoy at the exit of the ship. Hearing his name being yelled and his crew mates running he grimaced at the fact he'd been caught and tried to get his breath back faster till he heard the Vulcan loudest and he laughed at the idea.

"Help!" Spock yelled.

McCoy eventually did solve the problem but it did take him quite some time to make a start as hearing a Vulcan calling for help had him in stitches for a while. It was just a shame Kirk wasn't here to see it. He'd probably slap him on the shoulder and praise him for learning something from the 'Book of Kirk'.

* * *

If it made you giggle or you thought something like this was gonna happen leave a lovely review please.


End file.
